What is Love?
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Mike discusses some things with his eldest brother and learns that sometimes you should really, really, really think before you speak. OneShot What We Hide.4


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_** and **_**Never Say Never **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

****4th Installment of the Oneshots between **_**What We Hide**_** and the Sequel.****

**What is Love?**

**Leo's POV**

Mike has been avoiding me since his prank on Tony. I half-think it is because he is scared that I will whoop him for embarrassing Tony.

Well I probably will…but at this point I'm more interested in the fact that Mike has shown an interest in Meir.

Honestly I figured Don would take a shine to her or her to him…but Mike?

Don't get me wrong, seriously if they like each other I'm thrilled. Meir deserves someone with a light heart and a willingness to force a smile.

That would be Mikey easily.

I knock on Mike's door before pushing it open. I hear a thud and a soft yelp before I flick the lights on and raise an eye ridge at my youngest brother who is sprawled on the floor in a heap and rubbing his head.

"Um? Are you ok?" I offer softly before leaning against the wall beside his door that I have mostly closed behind me.

"Yeah, just dozed off I guess," he laughs softly; then he looks at me seriously as he stands.

"Um…Leo…can I ask you a question?" he says softly.

"You already have," I tease gently.

He frowns at me and rolls his eyes.

"Funny," he remarks dryly before sitting in his desk chair, "but seriously."

I nod and shrug slightly.

"How, like how did you know you loved Tony?" he asks softly, "I mean like…how did you just _know_?"

I pause, thinking his question over. I've never really pinpointed any one thing that made me realize I loved Tony before…I just knew.

"Well…his heart," I say after a few minutes of thought, "his willingness to reach out to a complete stranger and offer friendship."

Mike sits back and gives me a slow look over as if taking in my statement and seeing me for the first time.

"Did you know right away?" he asks softly.

"I knew I liked him right away, but it took a few years before I realized I actually loved him," I reply and then chuckle gently, "I found him attractive before I knew I loved him."

Mike snorts and shakes his head.

"Like…I can't really wrap my head around that actually…you know I like girls with curves and stuff but like…what about a guy? What do you find attractive about men?" he trails off looking embarrassed.

I blink in surprise and clear my throat before replying.

"Um…well…remember _you_ asked this," I chuckle before replying, "tall and lean but muscular shoulders and a narrow waist, with Tony especially…his eyes."

"You find muscular shoulders a turn on?" Mike laughs softly.

I roll my eyes heavenward before replying.

"I find every inch of Tony a turn on," I tease, laughing as Mike blushes slightly, "but in general yeah."

"You like lean and narrow…but like that's just confusing," he laughs softly, "it doesn't make sense to me."

"Keep in mind I don't understand how you find _women_ attractive," I offer, "it doesn't make sense to _me_."

He pauses and gives me a thoughtful look.

"Never considered it that way," he says softly, "but it makes sense."

I smile gently before returning to the original topic.

"You were asking me how I knew I loved Tony?" I ask softly, probing for Mike to continue.

He looks embarrassed.

"Well…I don't know Meir and I got talking and…it felt like we just…clicked you know? She invited me over for dinner when we first got back in town and we had a nice time but I don't want to make her think…I just…" he sighs covering his face and leaning back in his chair, "I don't want to be a jerk who breaks her heart or strings her along or ruins her friendship with you and Tony."

I study my youngest brother and feel my lips quirk upward in yet another smile.

"I think you'll do fine Mike," I offer gently, "You can't be more of a jerk than Blake."

Mike flinches at the man's name.

"Has Donnie or the FBI found her yet?" he asks quietly, touching his healing side with a regretful look.

I shake my head sadly.

"You did everything you could Mike," I comfort, "neither one of you were expecting him to be in the house."

"Yeah but I couldn't protect her!" he says desperately, "I felt so useless…"

"He pulled a gun on you and shot you…even after you were hurt you tried to defend her," I point out.

Mike gives me a pathetic look and sighs.

I wrack my brain for a way to cheer him up.

"Ask me anything you can think of that you are curious about," I offer.

"What?" he asks me giving me a weird look.

"Anything," I offer with a shrug.

"Um…well…" he's struggling, looking slightly embarrassed, "who's the 'queen'?"

I blink.

Well that was left field…

"Um…ok," I manage, staring at my blushing brother.

"Sorry um…too personal…I have no idea where that came from…seriously dude sorry," he rambles, "um…crap…um…Tony's favorite color?"

I'm laughing softly, my own cheeks flushed with a blush before I reply softly.

"Tony mostly, and silver," I offer.

Mike's eyes widen slightly and he stares.

"You know you didn't actually have to answer the first one it kinda commandeered my mouth," he mutters in embarrassment, "wait…mostly?"

He looks shocked at his own question and is blushing worse than ever.

I snicker softly.

"I need to learn to shut up," he mutters, slapping his face.

I burst out laughing at that one and fight to catch my breath.

"Yes…mostly," I choke out after a few minutes, "I do on occasion 'queen'."

Mike blushes crimson and clears his throat awkwardly.

"Ok…let's change the subject and move away from my older brother's sex life…um…how was your day?" he asks, still blushing.

"Brilliant, I had an entertaining chat with my younger brother," I reply, winking slightly just to mess with him.

"Oh God you're a jerk," he laughs.

We both remain where we are laughing softly. Despite our worries about Meir, my tactic worked and Mike is laughing…if embarrassed.

**A/N: Of all of his brothers I figured Mike would be the one to blunder through that topic XD. Reviews Please!**


End file.
